Meteoric Dementia
Meteoric Dementia or better known by her other name Volcanic Shadow is a Broker Unicorn Pony. Her mind is a twisted mess, having developed psychological problems after a expirment with horribly worng, she is a Neutral (Good/Evil) of the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic fandom. She was once a very popular scientist, but suffered a horrible accident when a experiment she had set up went horribly wrong, if foul play was involved it was never known as the case just got closed, aside from the physical change to her coat and her mane & tail, she also had suffered psychological problems, making her unable to continue her job as Royal Adviser or being a scientist and was forced to give the jobs up. :"This is progerss Princess Luna, this experiment will make famous, no pony will ever forget my name, this moment will put my name in the history books and I will become immortal through these actions that I do this day" : —to Princess Luna before her accident She never turned to a life of crime but it was offered to her, but she declined and instead became a deals brooker and chemicals expert for anypony who needed a expert or to have a deal made up. As for good or evil, she picks sides which benefits her at the time. She lives in the town of Ponyville, she does varries jobs there, even sometimes working for the mayor of ponyville, she enjoys walks in the Everfree Forrest and despite having mental problems, she still does research from time to time trying to discover how the world works. She can sometimes can days without being seeing as she is dedicated to her work, but sometimes can been seen making trips to the Everfree Forrest to gather samples for tests she is always doing, she has a close relationship with a Zebra called Zecora. There are some claims out there linking her to Demon Shadow Dragon Pony Nightshade, the dangerous Blood Demon Pony Red Star and Demon Pony King, Blood Storm, but only Red Star can be traced as a rlative of hers being put down as her Uncle. Development Meteoric Dementia was original called just Volcanic Shadow and was intended to be a My Little Pony Friendship is Magic fandom villian, who was to be wanted for peforming dangerous and illegal experments on other ponies just to see how the would react if they took different potions and see effects on them when they took medicine, however the plan was changed with the redesign making her Meteoric Dementia with Volcanic Shadow becoming her nickname. She went from being a pony who used other ponies as Guinea pig in sick experments to a pony who is scarred in a expirment that goes horribly wrong, she is netural and always does what is in the best intrest of her safety and well being. Design Meteoric Dementia is a Venom Green Unicorn Pony with Black Zebra stripes. She has Red Fox eyes and Crimson and Bright Neon Pink mane & tail, she is skilled in only certain magic that is around science and is not all expert in the art of magic, she can do the basic stuff that most Unicorn ponies can do, but is unable to do advance magic, like teleporting ponies from one spot to another. Following her accident she developed a limp which if you only staudy her every movement is very hard to detect or even notice. Personality Meteoric has severe psychological problems which was cost as the result of a expirment she was taking part in going horribly wrong, before the accident she was energitic and full of ideas, she was always eager to get a hard days work done and always cracked up jokes, she was smart and intelligent, easily could solve a problem in a few second and was a joy to be around making outher ponies around her happy, just by her being there, but after the accident she showed signs of majour mental problems and developed several mental issues, aside from her coat change, the major change was in her mind, it had cracked and broke and she was no longer the pony she once was, she was not happy anymore, sometimes sad and depressed, she suffers from mental blocks, and terrible nightmsares of the expirment which ruined her life, but when she is focoused she is still a brilliant genius who can crack anything, as long as she can keep her mind focoused. Careers Scientist & Royal Adviser Before Meteoric lost her mind and before the accident she was a highly respected Scientist and a Royal Adviser, she would recommend what would be best for Princess Celestia to do and tell her what was not good. Most her work in Science was mainly research on trying to unlock the secrets to a longe life and the development of ponies and how they earned thier cuitemarks, she rarely did very dangerous experiments and always planned the most dangerous one's she did ever plan out to the finest of details, even having emergency ponie son stand by just incase something did go wrong with any experiment, which it did one day. Her Royal Duties meant she had to juggle her life and career and try to maintain the balance of both, she enjoyed working for the Royal family and said it was th emost important job she ever had. Chemicals Expert She is a expert in Chemistry and very knowledgeable on almost every form of chemicals out there and knows what to mix to get certain items, she often does lectures and explains chemicals and chemistry to anypony who willing to be taught by a pyscho pony, due to her ill menatl health. She also works of the books for anypony who is willing to pay for her services, however she will nbever allow any of her chemicals to kill anypony as she does not believe in murder or killing even it its in the name of science. Broker Her secondry job, is not that well known to many ponies, only to those who seek her services, she is a broker for many deals illegal or legal. SHe brokers deals for items like Gems and Jewels to deals to stealing documents and any other valuables, she has often set up deals to release ponies from capture by passing on bits to release them on behalf of very wealth clients and sneakily makes the fee larger so she can have some money for herself, she usualy asks for a fee and what that fee is depends on what the deal she is being asked to set up is. Family Allies Enemies Order of Pony Assassin's She has close ties to the organisation known as The Order of Pony Assassin's, they are a group of highly skilled Pony Assassin's with its leader being Ivy Rose, a deadly assassin who is the best out of all of them. She has set up many deals before, but has never known what the deals were about as she did not need to know, some of them have been around knocking or bumping another pony off, while some have been simple buisness deals involving a lot of money, she also sets them up with Criminals who need protection when they have massive meeting with fellow criminals. She has done over twenty deals with the Assassins and even has some training from the group, this was a token of thanks for helpinging set up many deals with top gangsters and criminals. Lunar Freemasons Her ties with the Lunar Freemasons are not known, there are many stories, rumors about her and the Lunar Freemasons, in all reality she is a Master Lunar Freemason and knows all of its secrets, she has meet Princess Luna on over a hundred ocassions and respects her a lot. She is true to her oath and never reveals any of the secrets, she is so loyal she does not even reveal she is a Master of the Lunar Freemasons and when asked about the subject she acts like she never even heard or seen it. In public she blasts the group and what it stands for mainly to throw people of the scent she is actually a member, something she thought would be best and fellow masters agreeing with her and so far this has been working very fine, she is the most respect Lunar Freemason Master there is. The Light Spirits Gizmo Crime Family Writing Education History Degrees Gallery